


Resolving Tensions

by Enchantedcaptain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan Friendship, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, Captain Swan AU Month, Captain Swan AU Week, Drunk Sex, F/M, Farmer killian jones, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Just Friends, Mutual Pining, Pining Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Pining Emma Swan, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Teacher Emma Swan, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedcaptain/pseuds/Enchantedcaptain
Summary: The morning after she gets drunk and sleeps with her best friend Killian Jones, Emma Swan doesn't know what to do. It doesn't help that she can't stay away from him.





	Resolving Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little one shot that I've wanted to write for a long time!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it XD

Slowly popping one eyelid open, she feels a headache forming before she's even thought to open her other eye. It's all a blurry haze to her - the ending of the night before.   
  
She'd just gotten promoted to head of the English department at Storybrooke High and thought it mandatory to celebrate. There's only one person she wanted to celebrate with - Killian - so she'd picked up some bottles of wine and rum from the nearby bottle shop and driven out to Killian's farm.   
  
They'd drank and drank until both bottles were completely empty and Killian had rummaged through his cupboards until he'd found more alcohol, and that's when the night got out of control (and very blurry).   
  
She can't remember who started it. All she remembers is that he looked so edible with his jet black hair sticking up in all directions (she couldn't help but wonder what it'd look like if she ran her hands through it, preferably with him on his back and their clothes nowhere to be seen), and his scruff on his jawline (it was longer than the last time she'd seen him and it suited him and she just wanted it between her thighs and _ugh_ -).  
  
Her drunk brain couldn't hide her attraction for him and the sexual tension that was always evident between them got too much and _oh god_ \-   
  
She snapped out of her reminiscing and hurriedly popped opened her other eye and yep-   
  
There he was. Laying in his bed fast asleep. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he was definitely naked. _Very_ naked. And, _oh god_ , so was she.   
  
And then the rest of the night all came back to her. One minute they were fighting over who was on the longest dry spell and he'd cornered her in the kitchen and whispered "I know a way for us to both win, love" and he'd done that thing that he does with his tongue and she was _staring_ god how does he make her feel so _gone_ after just moving his _fricking_ tongue and then -  
  
She jumped on him. Oh god. She'd literally _pounced_ on him and they started making out like two sex crazed teenagers. She remembers saying "or lose" once she'd broken the kiss for some air and he'd chuckled and quipped back "oh I am definitely winning right now, love" and that's all the validation she'd needed to dive right back in.  
  
She remembers orgasm after orgasm and she's not blind to see that that was the _best_ sex she'd ever had. Period. Ugh, what had she done.  
  
They were supposed to be 'just friends' but friends don't eye-fuck each other the way they do. Friends don't have to put distance between themselves when the sexual tension gets too strong. Friends don't jump each others bones after one too many drinks.  
  
She's snapped out of her thoughts again when Killian rolls over and she holds her breath praying that he doesn't wake up.  
  
He doesn't.   
  
She checks her phone for the time and sees it's 6am and it's _Friday_ , she has to _work_ today, what was she _thinking_.   
  
She (very) slowly gets out of bed, so careful not to wake him, and gathers her clothes. She can't find her panties and she just _doesn't_ want to know where on earth they are right now. She thinks _fuck it_ and makes her way to her car (she probably shouldn't be driving with this mega hangover but she just _can't_ be here right now) and heads back home to get ready for work.   
  
\------  
  
She'd no sooner come to the conclusion that she was going to ignore him for the rest of her life before she remembered that it was his fucking _birthday_ today and that he was having a birthday party at his house tonight and he was her _best friend_ and she couldn't _not go_. So that's how she found herself sitting (like an idiot) in her car parked outside his house while all of their friends were already drunk and enjoying their Friday night (as she should be).  
  
She was late. She decided the best option was to arrive late, lay low and avoid him until she'd managed to drink away her embarrassment.   
  
She'd spent the whole day at work trying desperately to distract herself but she just couldn't stop thinking about _him_ and him _naked_. She's sure her students noticed how out of sorts she was but she just didn't _care_.   
  
"Emma!"   
  
Oh crap, it was Ruby. While Ruby was Emma's best female friend (besides Mary Margaret, although she was more like her mother but _anyway_ ) there were times when she just didn't want to deal with Ruby's comments about Emma's sex life, or lack of (well, not anymore, but she was _not_ telling Ruby that) and by no fail that's where their conversations _always_ ended up.   
  
As (a very tipsy) Ruby made her way over Emma decided it was time to stop being an idiot and actually got out of her car to meet Ruby half way. Ruby, as totally expected, engulfed Emma in a big hug and told her all about how much she _missed her_ and _where has she been_ and ugh Emma was too sober for this.  
  
"Get me drunk and I'll happily be mushy with you, Rubes."  
  
And so they'd made their way inside and Emma ended up with a drink in both her hands in a circle of all of her girl friends. She'd been thankful that there was no sight of Killian yet but her luck ran out very quickly when Killian appeared to tell the girls that they were cutting his cake in the outside area. He'd made eye contact with her as the girls started making their way outside one by one and she saw his ears turn pink and with the way he was looking at her _god_ she was ready to jump his adorable ass _again_ and _ugh_.   
  
She'd blushed too and since she was at the end of the line she was no sooner left alone with him. They stared longingly at each other for a few seconds before she remembered she had his birthday present and she (very not gracefully, although that's just kind of Emma's style now) kind of just pushed his present into his chest.  
  
He blinked, confused, for a moment before realising and let the _cutest_ half smile grace his _perfect_ face before he looked up at her to say "you really didn't have to get me anything, love."  
  
And it's at that moment that she thought she was being so _stupid_ ignoring him on his birthday when she knows how much she means to him and knows how much she would have hurt him leaving him alone in bed this morning and _god_ she's such a _coward_.   
  
So she swallows her pride and decides to forget about last night for his sake and drags him into a hug which he instantly returns. "Happy birthday, Killian." It's such a simple thing to say but it makes him smile and that's all she wants right now. She's not going to think about how much it affects her having his body pressed against her own. Not at all.   
  
He places his hand on her lower back and leads her outside and he sits down to have happy birthday sung to him and she doesn't leave his side. She's not going to think about how they keep stealing glances at each other and how close they're sitting. She's _not_.  
  
And as she gets more and more intoxicated, she _does_ start thinking about it. But, she thinks, they've been glued at the hip all night and with the way his touches linger on the bare skin of her back (thank god she wore the dress with the back cut out) and with how he's been staring at her when he thinks she's not paying attention, she thinks that maybe he does too.   
  
And that's how she ends up in the same position she was the morning before, in his bed, with one heck of a hangover and a very naked Killian.   
  
She's thoroughly sated and this time she just _doesn't_ regret it. She contemplates leaving again, but she remembers how hurt he was last night before she hugged him and she just _can't_ do that to him again.  
  
He stirs in his sleep before his eyes pop open and he's staring at her now. It takes him a moment to adjust to his surroundings, she assumes, and then he's leaning over the top of her and she's reminded about just how _very_ naked they are.   
  
"You stayed."   
  
It's a simple enough statement, but the emotion in his eyes convey so much meaning that it makes her heart _throb_ and she thinks that this is so much more than scratching an itch and it's about _damn_ time that she realised that. And then his chest rubs against her breasts and she thinks it has the same affect on him as it does her because the next thing she knows they're going at it again and she thinks it's _so_ much better sober.  
  
When they've finished their second round of morning sex she thinks _oh god_ because now she can't say that it was just drunk sex because they are both _very_ much not drunk right now.   
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"I think - I think we should talk."   
  
She sighs.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This isn't just uh, a one time thing, or two time thing, for me, love, I, if you want, and if you don't please don't-"  
  
"- Killian will you go out with me?"  
  
His head snaps up when she says it and she can't help but laugh at the shock written all over his face and it takes only a second for the most _breathtaking_ smile to overtake his own face and then he's kissing her and telling her how _beautiful_ and _perfect_ she is and how _happy_ that makes him and that  _yes, of course_ he'd go out with her  _you silly woman._

 

And she thinks that she's so happy too. For the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :P


End file.
